A Day Without Icecream
by collected works fanfiction
Summary: SO WHAT IF I'M MAD WHO CARES? IT'S NOT LIKE ANY OF YOU CAN TRULY SHOW ANY EMOTIONS. NONE OF YOU CAN CARE ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING, ALL YOU CAN DO IS... pretend.


This was originally a Role Play but we felt it would also be good for a fanfiction and Thus we agreed to work on it and make it into fanfiction. the two characters are as follow

Xamejs is an Original Character I made up. he also used to go by X but felt he eventually outgrew the name and went back to using the name he was given when he joined the organization. He is also Best Friends with Zexion who is a part of the actual games now the character's are as follows

chumble - Xamejs  
Ocarina Hero - Zexion

now let's get started  
_

Xamejs was clearly in a bad mood today. He didn't do any of his normal antics, Poking fun at Saix. Talking with Demyx about music, playing a card game with Luxord, He didn't notice anyone and barely spoke to anyone. He didn't even do his usual arguing with Larxene. HECK he didn't even say anything to Zexion, that was exceptionally rare, more like non existent. He didn't do much of anything, did his mission for the day, and then just went back to his room. He hadn't come out of there since he got back, and no one but Zexion could come in as he had the only other key. The several Magics cast on the room kept people from entering unless the door was open. It's like he didn't care anymore.

Zexion stormed straight to the room. He use his key to open the door to their room. He peered at Xamjes across the room. He summoned lexicon an threw it at his head with all his strength. Which was not very strong since Zexion was oddly weak.

"You've refused to speak to me and the other members this morning, and you've been sulking all day like some sad fool! What are you playing at?!" he yelled. Zexion was frustrated by Xamjes' pessimism. Only Zexion was allowed to be pessimistic, Xamjes was always cheerful. Something had to be up.

Xamejs didn't even look up from where he was siting. His bed was up against the far wall leaving part of it in one of the corners of the room. He was sitting all the way up against the corner. He looked pathetic with his legs all the way up against him, his arms were resting upon his knees and his face was hidden from sight.

"What do you care?" His mumbled words were muffled by the fact he didn't even look up when he spoke. he sounded even more pathetic then he looked.

Zion frowned. He was begginning to get concerned. A typical response would be to yell back at him for throwing a book, or to say why he's upset. This behavior was very unusual for him. Could something actually be wrong with him? Zexion sighed and approached his friend, keeping a small distance. He looked at him with slight concern. "Because I am your friend. Now, tell me what's wrong? This is unlike you." he said.

Xamejs didn't look up, nor did he move in the slightest. All he did was respond to what Zexion was saying to him, but he did speak.

"You wouldn't understand the meaning of the word." His muffled words were even more pathetic than before, his form was still, and almost lifeless.

Zexion looked at him, seemingly puzzled. "What do you mean? of course I know what it means, I wouldn't say it if I didn't know." he said.

"Prove it." Xamejs could barely be heard as he didn't move at all from where he was sitting. He didn't look up at Zexion when he said it either. There was something definitely wrong with him today but what had yet to be revealed. He was in a white long sleeve shirt that was turning red at the shoulder.

Zexion looked at him. How was he supposed to prove it? He noticed red on his shoulder and walked over to him to see what it was. He checked his shoulder, it was bleeding. He summoned Lexicon back to his hand and cast a curga spell on his shoulder "Just how am I do do that? Being here is enough, isn't it?" he asked.

"You don't get it! But then, how could you? I haven't been in the organization for very long. Most of the time I was out all day on missions. You really wanna know? Fine. But it's not pretty." Xamejs sighed standing up and then pulling off his shirt revealing several scared numbers permanently etched into his body. the shoulder that was bleeding actually had the number 19 scared into it. some of the scars seemed to run down past his waist as what appeared to be half a 0 was etched on the front and to the side of his body.

Zexion's eyes widened in nonexistent surprise and horrow when he saw the row of numbers etched on his friend's skin. He was speechless for once. He stepped back. "What in the world... what is that?" he asked.

"Age... a different number for each birthday spent alone." Xamejs said as he then sat back down on the bed and leaning his back up against the wall, he sounded miserable, and his black hair was hiding his eyes as tears began rolling down the side of his face.

Zexion tilted his head slightly when Xamjes began to cry. Although he was incapable of emotion, Zexion felt... bad for him. Really bad. "But you aren't alone. There's the Organization members, me, your roomate. We talk everyday... does my nonexistence make you feel alone?" he asked. Had he any emotions, he'd sound slightly hurt.

"Loneliness isn't caused by not being around People. My loneliness is caused by lack of people who actually remember what today is. by lack of people who care." His tears began running faster as he said this though he didn't bother to look Zexion in the eyes.

Zexion continued to look at X with a worried expression. He was silent for a moment, taking in his words. Zexion suddenly realized what day it was today. His previous anger simmering down due to his shame. No wonder he felt this way, he was right. As his best friend he was obligated to at least know his birthday... Being a nobody Zexion didn't understand the importance of such a meaningless day, nor did he have memories of it since back when he was alive, his birthday wasn't regarded. "Your birthday..." he mumured. Zexion looked at his friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he said sincerely.

Xamejs sighed for a moment soon forgetting his anger something that occurred every birthday he'd had, right around the end of the day he'd always go back to just being himself all the anger gone and forgotten until the next B-Day rolled around.

"It's not... your fault Zexy. It's just... a part of who I am, i suppose. no harm done, just another scar like all the years before it." He finally smiled and hugged Zexion, though he had a slightly smaller frame and a bit shorter then Xamejs.

"Thank you though for worrying about me." You'd think he'd been completely sincere and the words were actually coming from the heart, but we all know neither of them actually has one. still he'd felt alot better then he usually did at the end of his birthdays before.

Zexion was startled by his action, but slowly returned his embrace. As long as it made his friend feel better. "I'm your best friend, Xamjes, worrying is expected." he let go and stepped back. "If it would make you feel anybetter, I have something for you." he said. Though it was all last minute, zexion held his hand out infront of him and in a swird of darkness, a gray box appeared in his hand. He handed it to Xamjes. The box would contain a powerful summoning gem, along with one of Zexion's treasured books. "A gift is common on birth dates, correct?" he asked.

"Common yes, but not always expected. You don't have to give gifts on birthdays. Besides, they're celebrated as another year older, another year of existence completed. As Saix would say: 'One cannot truly exist without their heart.'" Xamejs laughed a bit at the sillyness of it all but none the less opened the box slipping the gem around his neck he smiled at the book that was inside.

He began laughing at seeing the book, he'd remembered it too well. It was the first book Zexion actually bought since becoming a nobody the pages were worn from constant use. He put it in the small bookshelf that he owned right next to the book he had received from Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Remembering how they also fret over his odd behavior during the Birthday he'd spent with them.

"Boy I feel stupid now." He said before he began laughing all over again but despite all of this laughter none of it was fake, or rather it was about as real as someone without a heart can laugh.

Zexion was glad... Actually glad that X had accepted his gifts. Seeing X's delight brought a smile to Zexions face, a very rare thing. Zexion was none to express himself so openly. "That book is one of my most treasured possesions, X. I trust you to take care of it. Dare lose it and I'll hit you with lexicon." he said, jokingly of course. "Why do you feel silly?" he asked.

"I guess I just failed to realize that between You, Aqua, Terra, and Ven, I'm not really alone anymore." He smiled looking at the two books that were beside each other.

Zexion smiled softly. "You were never alone to start with, X. I may have forgotten this day... But up until now I've been there, ready to support you if you ever needed it. I promise I'll never make such a mistake again." he said.

"Well Zexy the night's still young. Let's go hit the bars." Xamejs smiled and draped his arms over both of Zexion's shoulders hugging him from behind, before, pretty much forcing him to go along with whatever scheme he'd just cooked up.

Zexion sighed and followed his friend. "Wait... I'm just eighteen." he shrugged it off and followed him anyway.

And So The years continued passing and even when they'd all been returned to their original selves Zexion and Xamejs. or rather Ienzo and James continued to be the best of friends even finally getting Terra back from Xehonort and getting Aqua and Ventus back as well. They hung out alot over the years and never again was a number added to the collection of Scars on Xamejs... sorry JAMES' Boddy.

THE END?

and that's pretty much how it went maybe we'll see you next time


End file.
